The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a power plant and, more particularly, to a power plant including an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system to re-circulate a portion of exhaust gas produced by a gas turbine engine toward a combustor.
Oxides of nitrogen (NOx) are produced in a combustor of a gas turbine engine when a fuel is burned or oxidized with air from the turbine compressor, which normally includes an amount of oxygen that is larger than an amount required for the combustion. This excess of oxygen and high flame temperatures can generate NOx emissions. Gas turbine engine exhaust gas, as compared with air from the compressor, which is produced as a result of the combustion contains much less oxygen and high amounts of inert gases, such as nitrogen and carbon dioxide.